


Remember the Green Garden Asleep in the Red Dirt

by Zagzagael



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tigriswolf prompt - Biblical, Eve, remembering the Garden as she experiences the first spring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Green Garden Asleep in the Red Dirt

She sleeps on the ground, the red dirt a pallet beneath her dirty and bruising flesh. The turgidity of her pregnancy has made her joints loose and her skin taut. She is nearly ten months gone and does not yet know the doorway that will be torn open, the soul beckoning to her through her pleading pelvic bones, the pushing skull of her son, her fingers scrabbling frantic to pull him free of her body. She does not know, yet.

Knowledge has been born from ignorance. In this desert she finds herself bewildered, the forgotten taste of fruit on her tongue. Her lips are split and sunburnt. She licks and licks and licks until they bleed and she swallows down drops of copper water recalling the trees, the grass, the wall, the angel and the disappointed god. The fecund fertility, the expanse of green growth.

After her screams split the dawn, the newborn on her breast, the placenta drying to dust between her feet, she will remember the blossoms opening with scent and delicate colour, the trees bearing fruit, the slow laden weight lowering the branches just enough to tempt. The brushing of the slick red skin against the tips of her reaching fingers. With closed eyes, she will nurse her child and think of the promise of spring in the garden. And rejoice when she gazes down into the face of the harvest.


End file.
